


Don't call it a comeback

by TheGuitarPerson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Had to get these out of my system, Multi, Polyamory, So hyped for DMC5, Triple Drabble, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuitarPerson/pseuds/TheGuitarPerson
Summary: Devil May Cry 5 drabbles, mostly headcanons, in honor of the series coming back.1) Details In the Fabric2) Love With The 3 of Us3) Hands to Myself





	Don't call it a comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Bang Bang Bang
> 
> PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER

_Details In The Fabric_

_Artist: Jason Mraz_

****

Calm down  
Deep breaths  
And get yourself dressed instead  
Of running around  
And pulling on your threads saying  
Breaking yourself up

If it's a broken part, replace it  
If it's a broken arm then brace it  
If it's a broken heart then face it

 

* * *

“You’ll be fine, sweetie.”

Nico wants to puke – she’s kind of actually really regretting not taking up that first aid course when she had time.

Machines, guns, robotics – it was all so much easier than dealing with people so that’s what she chose and now she regrets not even knowing how to tie a fucking tourniquet. She had to look it up quick on her phone and had hoped that whatever she used on Nero was good enough.

This was so fucked up. Nero was a goddamn freak beast who didn’t get sick, didn’t get tired and certainly didn’t get hurt.

“Nico...” Nero moans, his head on her lap, eyes dim and unfocused.

_There’s so much blood._

She tries not to breathe in too deeply – the coppery smell threatens to turn her stomach and the walls of tiny garage seems to be closing in on her.

“Hush, it’s alright,” she swallows a lump in her throat. “I called…I called the ambulance, just sit tight, you’ll be fine, alright? Alright?”

She knows she’s edging dangerously close to having a panic attack – something she hasn’t had since middle school and was ridiculously embarrassed by – but she takes a deep breath gives Nero a reassuring smile.

“Y-you’ll…you’ll be…”

_He had to be._ _He was going to be fine._

Nero smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes as tears begin to fall from them.

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

_Love With The Three Of Us_

_Artist: Stereo Total_

_What I love  
Is to make love  
With the 3 of us  
It's absolutely out  
I know it's hippie shit  
But i say it loud  
With the 3 of us, _ _I love it_

 

 

Dante tried not to smirk too widely.

He, of course, kind of expected the reaction he’d get when he made his grand return.

Trish swore for nearly five minutes straight when she opened the door.

Lady looked torn between wanting to kill him and kiss him.

He crossed his arms and surveyed the familiar surroundings – it looked a little odd; there was definitely something off about it.

“Congratulations.” He says with a crooked grin.

Lady turns to him, still looking like she’d seen a ghost. “The hell are you talking about?”

“You and Trish. Guess I lost a bet again.” Dante says, nodding his head towards his other partner.

“What was the bet?” Trish asked, ignoring Lady’s spluttering.

“Morisson figured you two were already a thing and that I was third-wheeling. Guess my little excursion finally got you two…”

He’s in the middle of his deduction when he feels a tug on the front of his shirt and the next thing he knows is he’s delivering the rest of his genius analysis into Lady’s mouth.

Dante shoots a small horrified glance at Trish from atop Lady’s head, only to find her smiling, her gaze turning predatory.

“How much did you bet?” she asks, slinking beside Dante, her fingers making their way to his hair. “Because I’m thinking you might be going broke soon.”

Lady lets him come up for air but it doesn’t last long as Trish captures his mouth with her own.

 

 

* * *

 

_Hands To Myself_

_Artist: Selena Gomez_

Can't keep my hands to myself  
No matter how hard I'm trying to  
I want you all to myself  
You're metaphorical gin and juice  
So come on, give me a taste  
Of what it's like to be next to you  
Won't let one drop go to waste  
You're metaphorical gin and juice

 

 

Nico remembers something her Grammy Nell always said when she was young.

_“Stay away from any white-haired, supernaturally strong pretty boys. They’re nothing but trouble.”_

She thought it was oddly specific at the time but meeting Nero made her think her grandma was psychic or something.

She’s never had a muse for her art before, but damn it Nero came close.

Every single thing she came up with, he’d use in ways she never thought possible.

Then she meets Kyrie and her eyes just about pop out her head at how dang good-looking a couple they make.

She and Nero could talk forever about weapon mods; the guy made his own freaking weapons and seemed to be on the same wavelength as her. Why the fuck _wouldn’t_ you want a sword you can rev up like a Harley?

Kyrie made sure to make lunch for the both of them and Nico doesn’t think she can ever go back to eating Cheesy Blasters for her three meals a day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the DMC5 trailer for the billionth time today and I decided to get these out of my system in one fell swoop. 
> 
> Might update this when the next bit of DMC5 info comes out in August for Gamescom. 
> 
> Happy DMC5 year everyone!


End file.
